


As the world falls down, falling, falling, falling

by InexorablyUs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Third Person, at first at least, because i felt like it i guess, for some parts, this is pretty experimental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InexorablyUs/pseuds/InexorablyUs
Summary: Paris watched as an unmoving Ladybug fell from the top of the Eiffel Tower... watched as Chat Noir screamed and jumped after her... and watched as a pink light engulfed the superheroïne, leaving a passed out girl quickly approaching the ground bellow.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	1. I'll be the road under your steps

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So, this is my first work for this fandom, and English is not my native language, so bear with me! If you notice mistakes you can kindly point them out :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless! I don't plan on making this a really long fic because that is not my forte, but I'll see where this takes me I guess. Kisses to you all <3

It was a Saturday in early May, the kind of day that did not go wrong. It was warm, sunny and breezy; you could smell love and flowers in the air, couples were happily chatting on the Pont des Arts, friends were setting up their picnic in the Jardin des Plantes. All in all, a perfect day.

… Well of course you could always count on Hawkmoth to ruin perfect days. An anguished scream tore Marinette away from the conversation she was having with Alya. They were sitting on the terrasse of a pretty tea house near the Centre Pompidou, enjoying iced tea and strawberry tarts.

“It sounded near. I think it’s coming from Les Halles,” said Alya, pulling her phone out. “One of the Ladybloggers saw the Akuma above La Canopée. Are you coming with me or not?” She was already putting her bag on her shoulder, ready to run towards the commotion.

“Nah, I’m not leaving this cake unfinished,” Marinette joked, hoping Alya would buy it.

“Okay, but you better tell me the end of this story next time. I’m off girl!” As soon as her friend left, she jumped on her feet and made a run to the street. Soon enough, she found somewhere to hide, and after whispering “Tikki, spots on”, she hurried to the Akuma.

***

_This day started out so well_ , was the last thing Marinette thought before her mind shut down, her vision blacking out. She felt the ground dissolving under her, she heard Chat’s horrified shout, and then nothing at all.

***

Alya had seen it first hand, so shocked that she had let go of her phone, not bothering to pick it up. Surely it would be all over the news anyways. And, sure enough, every person in Paris had their TV turned on, watching the live stream of the fight against one of the most violent Akumas Hawkmoth had put out there. They all watched their heroes fight, they all saw what happened.

Ladybug, being hit by the Akuma and hitting her head hard on a metal beam. Ladybug, losing her step and falling from the last floor of the Eiffel Tower. Chat Noir, trying to catch her, and missing. Chat Noir screaming as his partner fell, unconscious, towards the ground. Chat Noir jumping after her, almost running on the beams to try and catch up to her. Ladybug being engulfed in a pink light, and losing her transformation – _did this mean she was dead_?

Alya was too far to see Ladybug’s face – her real face, without the mask. She had speculated and tried so much to find out who she was, but now she didn’t even care. She was just scared for her. She watched, hopeless, as Chat got a hold of her hand; hopeful as he her held tight against his body; hopeless again when she realized how close they were to the ground. Chat Noir extended his baton, trying to slow their fall, and braced himself for the impact.

She held her beath as they both landed hard at the bottom of the tower, where she – and dozens of civilians and journalists – were standing.

Everything stopped for a second, during which you could only hear Chat Noir’s ragged breath. He was alive, but had obviously hurt both his legs, and he had troubles standing on them. So, he was there crouching, with an unmoving girl pressed to his chest, beath uneven and eyes wide.

The second passed, and suddenly, the crowd tightened around him, and the journalists started to take pictures and ask him questions – Was Ladybug okay? Who was she? Did he know her as civilians? From where she was standing, a few meters away, Alya saw Chat’s frantic glances, growing more and more frenzied as people came closer to them.

Another second, and Chat had jumped back several meters, and was half standing half crouching on his trembling legs, hissing at whoever tried to make a step towards him. His teeth was showing and his ears where down. His whole body was dedicated to protect and hide Ladybug. You would only see black hair tied in pigtails, a forehead with some blood on it, and lifeless limbs dangling, causing Alya to grow more and more wary.

Another second, and they heard the ugly laughter of the Akuma from the top of the tower. Chat snapped into action. “All civilians leave the area. No one is to come near the tower. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” His voice broke at the last part, as he dared glance as his partner’s form in his arm. And with that he took off.


	2. I'll be the relief after the fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly my chapter titles don't make much sense, but I kinda like them.
> 
> I feel I am not good at talking about what characters are feeling, when I read what I wrote it always feels a little void of emotions, but I don't know how to fix it. I don't know, I hope I can manage to improve on that!

_Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay._

That was the only thing he was capable of thinking at the moment, as he ran on the roofs of Paris. Ladybug – _Marinette_ – felt lifeless against his chest. He didn’t mean to see, but not looking at her face was the last thing in his mind as the woman he loved was falling to her death. He did not know what to do with that newfound knowledge, but it would have to wait until he could process it. _Please be okay._

“Ladybug’s kwami? Please come out, I know you’re here,” he breathed as he landed on another roof. He saw on the corner of his eye something red coming out from Marinette’s pocket and he felt it rest softly on his shoulder. “Where do I take her? I can’t take her to the hospital.” If her detransforming earlier didn’t already sell her identity, Chat Noir taking an unconscious girl with black pigtails to the hospital minutes after Ladybug got hurt would definitely do it.

“I’m Tikki,” the kwami spoke softly, though he could hear the restlessness in her voice. “We should take her to Master Fu, I’ll lead you. Chat,I couldn’t hold the transformation, I don't - ” He heard her voice crack a little, and she was silent after that, except for the occasional direction.

_Please be okay._

Eventually Tikki instructed him to jump into an open window. Upon landing, he was immediately greeted by an old Asian man, and Tikki frantically flew to him. “Master Fu, it’s –“

“I saw the news, Tikki,” he said reassuringly. “Lie her down on the table, Chat Noir. Tikki, tell me what you felt when the transformation wore off?”

“She was just unconscious, Master, this usually doesn’t happen.” The little red being was obviously sad and worried, but strangely calm. _She must be used to losing her charges_ , Chat thought sadly as he stood there, petrified, watching the man handle Marinette’s body. He felt helpless, and desperate. His lady looked... Well, she looked dead. Pale and unmoving. Master Fu's calm attitude did very little to appease him, not until he'd say 'she's fine'. Only then would he allow his body to relax, his brain to start working again.

“It’s okay, that can happen,” Master Fu said calmly, clearly not as worried as Chat and Tikki. He started to examine Marinette, checking her pulse and her eyes. “The miraculous takes the decision of maintaining the transformation or not for you, and its decisions can be cryptic sometimes. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Will she be okay?” Chat asked with a raspy voice.

“I think so, yes.” As soon as he heard those words, his legs gave out, and he let go of all the air in his lungs as he sat on the nearest chair. “I’ll need to examine her more though. She did hit her head pretty bad, but I think she’ll recover nicely. Nothing to worry about too much.”

Tikki joined him, and rested on his shoulder, as the same spot she had been on earlier. It was comforting, he found. “Thank you, Chat Noir, for saving her.”

“I… Of course.” He still couldn’t process half of what he was feeling, yet he felt tears of relief flooding his eyes. “That’s my duty.” He didn’t know what else to say.

“Yes, of course,” Tikki whispered as she stroked his cheek, her eyes full of sympathy and gratitude. Her little smile fell after a moment, though. “Will you be okay dealing with the Akuma on your own? You hurt your legs, I can see.”

Chat assessed his body. Yes, his legs hurt. They _had_ taken quite a fall after all. But he could bear with the pain a little more, at least enough to defeat the Akuma. “I’ll be fine. If I bring it to you, will you purify it?” Tikki nodded. “Okay then, I should go. I’ll come back as fast as I can, okay?”

He got up, and kept himself from looking at his lady as he left the same way he came. He knew that if he saw her lying unconscious, he wouldn’t find it in himself to leave her, though he knew she was in good hands.


	3. I'll be the warmth on you skin

To him, Marinette was a very dear friend, an ex-classmate he thought of very fondly. She was shy when they met, but then she warmed up to him, and by the end of lycée, he considered her one of his best friends. When Nino and Alya started dating especially, he felt like he grew closer to her. He loved her jokes, and her laugh, and how she would beat his ass at video games, and how she would blush when he complimented her. Marinette was like the sun to him, and spending his days with her, Alya and Nino felt warm and happy. He was like a planet, gravitating around her, taking in her warmth and the smell of baked goods and strawberries she always carried.

After lycée ended, they spilt ways, as she pursued her dreams while he fell in step with what his father expected of him – business school, then work at _Gabriel_. He made new friends – _new friends!_ – at his school, and he met with Marinette, Alya and Nino for brunch, a couple times a month at least. He created a new system that didn’t resolve around the sun – Marinette, if we’re sticking to the metaphor. It worked, but as soon as he was close enough to the sun, he was pulled back again, wanting to be in her light, wanting her to shine for him.

But eventually, he knew that that sun would find her own sun. …Well now the metaphor didn’t work anymore, but you get the point. Marinette would find someone or something that would pull her away and away from him, until he was lost again in the immensity of space. But he was content being her friend for as long as he could, enjoying brunch with her and their friends, laughing at her jokes, looking at her laugh, losing at Ultimate Mecha Strike, giving her compliments and making her blush. He’d even managed to forge a friendship with her as Chat Noir, visiting her from time to time, to enjoy a delicious hot cocoa with delightful company. But their relationship had never gone beyond that.

He also had his Lady anyways, the other constant in his life, one he knew he could always count on – well as long as Hawkmoth was around anyways. She was there every night, like the Moon, graceful and mysterious, beautiful and powerful. She always managed to make him feel better when he was down, loved when he fell alone. After all those years, he had never managed to make her see him a romantic way, but he didn’t try anymore. Well, he didn’t try, but he sure still hoped. He knew that she loved him – like a friend, and he was content with that for now. Sure it felt lonely at times, but rejection was lonelier. Maybe later, when they’d be able to reveal themselves to each other, he’d try again.

Well _apparently_ that ‘later’ is freaking now.

Now that the Akuma was defeated, and that his knew his Lady’s life wasn’t in danger, his mind was only chaos. What, when, _how_? Well, if he didn’t lie to himself, Adrien had toyed with the idea of Marinette and Ladybug being the same person, because, wouldn’t that be beautiful? His sun and his moon, in one amazing person, his whole world unified. But it was only an idea, a wishful dream a best. He had never ever actually thought they were the same person! And yet… It wasn’t so farfetched. If you made a list of Marinette’s best qualities, and Ladybug’s best qualities… Well, they overlapped quite a bit. Honestly, the only difference between them was that Marinette was dangerously clumsy. But he also changed a lot when he transformed, so that didn’t mean much.

Sooo… Marinette was Ladybug, that was now undeniable, and he was slowly coming to terms with it. It wasn’t so bad. Good, even. Weird, but good. He cared about both a lot, and finding out they were the same person didn’t change that. On the contrary, it only made him love her more. But… what kinf of love? He was in love with Ladybug, that much was certain, but he only saw Marinette as his friend. Or did he? …How would this change their relationship? Their battles?

He sighed as he made his way back to Master Fu’s. Maybe Tikki would help him sort out his thoughts? She looked like she gave good advice.

“Tikki?” he called when he landed in Master Fu’s house for the second time of the day – well, it was almost evening by now. He’d have to go back home soon, but not before talking to Tikki and seeing Marinette, make sure she was safe and sound.

“I’m here, Chat.” He saw the little god fly up to him, as he presented her with the purple butterfly in a jar. “You did good,” she said as she unscrewed the lid, and, to his surprise, ate the Akuma. It came back out seconds later, now pure white.

“Um, wow, okay. I didn’t expect that.”

He saw Tikki blush – he didn’t even know she could get redder than that, but she did. “It’s the only way I can do it without a holder.” Adrien nodded, not really knowing what else to say. He was emotionally numb at the moment, as he had spent his day’s supply of surprise, worry and relief earlier on. “Chat?” Tikki supplied, “do you want to talk? About… Well, anything?”

“Yes, please,” he said with a smile. How come Tikki was so much more comforting than another kwami he knew? “I’d just like to see her first.”

“Sure.” She led him to another room, where Marinette was laid out on a large bed. “She’s sleeping. Master Fu’s staying with a friend for tonight, he said we had nothing to worry about anymore, that she just needed rest. She just has a mild concussion, apparently the transformation limited the damage.”

As Tikki was talking, Chat Noir had moved closer to the sleeping form of his beloved – friend? Beloved friend? – and scrutinized her face. She looked better already, the color had returned to her face, and she just looked peaceful under the heavy blankets. He noticed, on her nose, a couple of tiny, tiny freckles, that he had already noticed about a week ago on Ladybug. ‘It’s the sun,’ she had said. If he looked close enough, he could see a very faint white scar above her lip, from a time an Akumas had gotten too close. How could he not have noticed before? He sighed. “I feel dumb, Tikki.”

Instantly, the kwami was there, perched on his right shoulder. “Don’t, Chat. You couldn’t have known, you know the magic protects your identity.”

“But she was right before my eyes all this time! And here I was, thinking I’d never find her!”

“It’s okay, you found her now, Chat.” Her smiled made him calmer, and he found himself smiling back at her. “We should go back to the other room, I wouldn’t want to wake her up.” He nodded, and after one last look and one soft caress on Marinette’s cheek, he left her to rest.


	4. I'll be the laugh in your throat

_Ow._

Was life supposed to be this painful? Cause now, it sure as hell was _very_ painful.

Everything hurt. Her entire back felt like a bruise, her brain felt like hot fire in her skull, her eyes fells like nails, and, as she tried to open them, her eyelids felts like concrete. _Not worth it, I should just go back to sleep._

“Ladybug?” she heard faintly. She recognized that voice… Chat Noir? Why was he in her room? That silly cat, she had told him not to come in without knocking… He’ll hear from her when she had slept another five or six years.

“Marinette!” And that was Tikki… Was it time for school already? Wait -Tikki?? With Chat? Calling her Marinette?

She shot up, sitting down and instantly curling down and groaning. With her head between her hands, she looked around. She was lying on a bed in a very unfamiliar room, with Chat Noir sitting next to her and Tikki flying close to her face. What the - “What the fuck?”

She heard a tiny sigh/laugh, then “Take it easy, my Lady. You should lie down.” Her head snapped to Chat Noir. He looked… relieved? Uneasy? Relieved and uneasy. Why uneasy? Why was he here while she was untransformed? Where was she? “Where am I?” Ew, her voice was so raspy. “Can I have water? Why are you here What is going on?”

“Calm down, Marinette”, soothed Tikki, stoking her hair slowly. “We’ll answer to all your questions. For now, drink up.” Chat Noir handed her a glass of water, and as she took it, she noticed his hand was a little shaky.

This all felt like a dream honestly. She forced herself to take a big gulp of water, and then another, which helped a lot with her nerves. When she finished her glass, she felt better already, though her heard still hurt quite a bit. “Okay,” she breathed. She turned towards Chat as Tikki came to rest on his shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile – when had they gotten so close? Shouldn’t her kwami be supporting _her_? She took another breath. “Okay. Let’s start from the beginning. What happened?”

“You hurt you head during a fight. You fell unconscious and so I brought you here.”

“Okay. Where is ‘here’?”

“Master Fu’s”. Ah, yes, now that he said that, she did recognize the fait sent of incense she associated with the old man.

“Okay. How long ago was that?”

“Um, about two days? It’s Tuesday morning now. You slept a lot, my lady. We were worried.” His voice edged with concern, and his eyes softened. She averted her gaze, choosing to look at Tikki instead.

“What did you tell my parents?”

“Did you forget?,” Tikki smiled. “They when to Strasbourg for the week. It’s their wedding anniversary! We warned your school that you wouldn’t come for a few days. Master Fu said you’d be fine as long as you rested for a few days, and that the Miraculous would make the healing faster.”

“Ah, yes, okay. Um, yes. N-now, um, Chat?” She looked up at him again. She would have liked to avoid that question, but obviously the elephant in the room had to be addressed. Might as well do it now. She at least found it reassuring that he looked as nervous as she was. “Um. I’m Marinette.”

He laughed soundlessly. “Yes.”

“Yes. Um.” Jesus Christ, she was so awkward. She fiddled with the end of her t-shirt as her eyes trailed to the floor. She felt some kind of panic rise up in her chest. Tikki has told her times and times again to keep her identity a secret no matter what, even from Chat Noir. That him finding out was not a good thing, and that it put both of them in danger. Now he knew, obviously. What was she supposed to do?

She felt Tikki snuggle in her neck – she hadn’t seen her fly her way. She didn’t say anything, but her presence and her warmth gave her a courage. “You called me Ladybug?” 

“Yes.”

“Okay.” That ‘okay’ was a little shakier, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Well, maybe not that much courage after all.

“Hey, hey,” Chat Noir soothed, moving closer to her. “It all okay, my lady. Everything will be fine, I promise.” Carefully, he put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She rested her ear on his heart, and they stayed like this for a couple of minutes. She let his steady heartbeat calm her, and almost smiled when she felt Tikki nuzzle her cheek.

She sniffled as she pulled away a little. “Okay.” She laughed. “I’m sorry, ‘okay’ is all I seem to be able to say right now.” He smiled softly at her, and her heart skipped a little as she smiled back.

“I’m really really happy you’re Ladybug, Mari,” he whispered while stroking her head.

“Yeah?”

“Yep. Now both my best friends are a single best friend, that’s _purr_ etty awesome, right?” He felt satisfied as her smile grew larger. _As long as I can see her smile…_ “Now we can have movie night at your place!”

Again, she laughed. “We already do that, you silly cat.”

“Sure, but now you don’t have to hide anything from me! We can share secrets!” He said with a playful tone, and was rewarded with a soft flick of his bell.

“Keep dreaming, kitty, my secrets are mine and mine only.”

“ _Meow_ ch, milady! You’re a meanie,” he exclaimed as he fell dramatically, and almost fell from the bed. When then sobered up from laughing, he sat back next to her.

“Speaking of secrets!” Chat exclaimed. “Now that I know your identity, should I tell you mine?”

Marinette frowned at that. “I think… you shouldn’t.” He pouted, disappointed. He wanted to be honest with her, too. “I mean, I want to know as much you want to tell, but it’s not a good idea. You knowing is bad enough.” Well, she did have a point, but they could figure it out if they wanted, right? “Besides,” she smirked, “mystery is all you have going on for you, kitty. I wouldn’t waste that if I were you.”

The playful atmosphere came back and they stayed there, bantering, for what seemed like forever and just a second. It seemed like nothing had changed between them, yet Marinette felt closer to him, like a wall had broken now that she didn’t have to hide her identity to him. I felt good.

After a while, the laughing died off as she grew a little tired. Her eyes were closing on their own when Chat suddenly turned to her, looking more serious. “I was really scared, you know? I wasn’t lying when I said you were my best friend, in and out of the mask, and when I thought I could lose you both…”

She took his hand, pressing it reassuringly. “Don’t worry, kitty kat, you’re not getting rid of me just yet.”

When she yawned loudly again, he laughed softly, “You should go back to bed, Princess.” She only nodded as she fell back on the pillows and Tikki balled up next to her.

“Thank you, Kitty,” she said sleepily. “For saving me, and for being… for being you.”

“Anytime, my lady.”

Well, time for him to go to school.


End file.
